Musings of a Security Camera
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: It's what the title says! SamJack DanJan


**Musings of a Security Camera**  
_by Mlle Lambert_

* * *

_Spoilers: Let's see here…*looks at list* Divide and Conquer, Threshold, Rite of Passage, Meridian, Redemption, Metamorphosis, Prophecy, Fallen, Homecoming, and Lifeboat.  
Season/Sequel: Season 7  
Rating: PG  
Content Warnings: Nothing that didn't happen in an episode.  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet  
Summary: It's what the title says!  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
Author's Notes: Okay, someone challenged me to do this. They didn't think I could do it, but here it is! *sticks out tongue*  
Written: October 8, 2003  
Archive: Ask me first.  
Feedback: Oh, most certainly!_

* * *

I see a lot in this small room. They bring personnel here, some injured, some dying. Many are quarantined here. A few times, people have been questioned in this room.  
I can remember the Tok'ra using a zatarc detector to be sure the people of the SGC weren't going to kill people. The first one to be discovered agreed to go through a procedure she didn't know would end her life. Nevertheless, the Tok'ra continued with their scans.  
When they accused Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter of being zatarcs, I must admit that I was shocked. I had always like Sam and Jack; they're good people. Then Jack came in for the procedure, and just as they were strapping him down, Sam and Doctor Fraiser came in and stopped Anise/Freya. Apparently the device had thought they were zatarcs because they had left something out of their stories. So, first Jack, and then Sam, admitted their feelings for each other. I had always known there was something special between them, more than just friendship, and this confirmed my beliefs.  
Then there was that terrible day that Daniel Jackson died—or ascended. Whatever you want to call it, he still left us. He was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation while off world. Granted, it was brave, but it saddened us all. There is one it affected more than others, but she's good at hiding it.  
For some time after his death, she would come into this room and cry. I would do my best to give comfort, but there's only so much a stationary object can do. She was dying inside, and the only one who would have understood was gone. It would often remind me of when Daniel was sick. She would replace bandages and talk to him, willing him to make it through. She told him she loved him and needed him to survive so she could look into his beautiful blue eyes and tell him that.  
A sob would pull me out of my reverie. She'd sniffle, sweeping the hair off of her tear-stained face. Getting up she proceeded to wipe her sad, dark eyes. Sighing she'd take one last look around, then leave, on her way back to the infirmary. He had been there when Cassie got sick, but now he wasn't any longer. I felt for her, and wished Daniel would come back.  
Teal'c lay here, too. Bra'tac put him through some Jaffa rite. I remember the protests of Dr. Fraiser and how hard it was for Teal'c, but he made it through.  
I can't forget Jonas. Jonas Quinn, Kelownan, joined the team after Daniel left. In the short time he was with us, I found myself beginning to like him. He didn't spend too much time in here, and I can only remember one instance where it was a big emergency.  
He developed precognitive abilities not too long after coming face-to-face with Nirti on a mission. Turns out, there was a tumor in his brain, but don't worry, it was fixed!  
A little while after that, Daniel Jackson returned to the SGC, and Jonas became the liaison between Earth and his people, or so I've heard.  
After Daniel came back, he was one of the first to be brought here. It was strange. I'd never seen something so…weird. Sure, Cassie had had some very interesting things going on when she was sick, but this was…very strange.  
Daniel was confined here for quite a while. Apparently some alien transferred the minds of some of his people into Daniel's mind. If you've never seen several different people share one body then think of a schizophrenic with about six times as many personalities. Now you say it sounds weird? You don't know the half of it. I honestly thought Janet would cry until the whole mountain flooded.  
She couldn't bear to see him like that. I even think that if Janet's condition were critical, Daniel wouldn't know what to do. It's the same with Sam and Jack. They would go to any lengths to save one another. Teal'c is special to all of them, and I feel they wouldn't want to lose him either. In the short time he was at the SGC, Jonas became a good friend, and I know they probably wouldn't leave him behind.  
They've all lain in this room at least once in the past seven years, and all of those times, they were there for each other. They're all a family, you could say. Once, I hear that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. But sometimes the needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many. SG-1 lives by that every day.


End file.
